


Sacrifices

by billnsteve



Series: harringrove one shots (billnsteve) [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Harringrove, M/M, One Shot, Slight Violence, angsty i guess?, billy is getting better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billnsteve/pseuds/billnsteve
Summary: the real meaning behind billy's necklace





	Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [needmesomepie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/needmesomepie/gifts).



> this was sort of not what i planned on but it is what it is
> 
> PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF MY WRITING IS SHIT  
> tell me how i can make it better or just let me know what you think of this  
> x  
> billnsteve @tumblr

"Dad please- No no no- Shit shit shit." Billy pleads as his dad pulls him by his hair down the hallway.

Max peaks her head out of her door causing Neil to stop, turn to face her and give her a deathly glare before pulling it shut and continuing down the hallway with Billy's hair tangled in his fists.

Billy attempts to grab the doorframe of the bathroom but his father just pulls the door down on his knuckles.

"I'm sorry- I didn't fucki-" Billy starts crying but his dad backhands him across the face.

"What did I tell you about using that god damn language in my house boy?!" Neil grunts through his teeth as he shoves Billy back against the bathroom counter.

"I'm sorry please- Please- It's all I have left of her- Please don't." Billy's begging now, tears pouring out of his eyes as he holds his hand tightly over his chest.

Neil rips his hand away and tears the necklace from Billy's neck.

"She's dead- She's never coming back. Wouldn't want to even look at your pathetic ass and the disappointment you've become." Neil spits out before dropping the necklace in the toilet and flushing it.

He shoves Billy back against the counter one more time before leaving the bathroom.

Billy quickly falls to his knees and starts reaching down into the toilet, crying.

He pulls at the pipes and opens the back and sobs and sobs until Max comes in and pulls him into her arms.

They'd been getting along better lately.

Mostly because Billy had kept Neil from nearly killing Lucas when he was sneaking out of her window one night.

Billy had gotten hell for that. He told Max to stay away from him, mostly because he knew what would happen.

Now Max did too.

Neil had smacked her in the face so hard her cheek nearly bled. Billy had never fought his dad, but that night he knocked the guys lights out.

She still sees Lucas, which is fair, because Billy still sees Steve.

They have that much in common.  
\----

 

Billy drops Max off at the arcade that night, ignoring Steve's incessant staring and pulling out of the parking lot before Max can even say goodbye.

Billy drives to the library and whips open the door, rolling his eyes at the librarians attempt to flirt with him.

He's just gotten through some Shakespeare when he checks his watch and sees that he's nearly late to pick Max up.

When he gets to the arcade he sees all of the kids standing around impatiently in the cold, the arcade door locked behind them.

"You shitheads are gonna catch a cold." Billy grumbles as he gets out and swings open the passenger door for Max.

She bites her chapped lips before looking back at her friends.

Billy pushes the seat down with a sigh and watches as they all climb into the back. Max smiles at him softly and Billy ruffles her hair before climbing into the drivers seat.

"Steve okay?" Billy asks after he drops everyone off but Dustin.

"I mean yeah. He's always okay." Dustin mumbles, shrugging.

Billy knows for a fact that this is far from true. Steve wakes up most nights clinging to Billy or trying not to wake Billy as he slides out of his arms and nearly drowns himself in the pool with an empty bottle of some kind of alcohol floating near the surface.

Most of Billy's clothes smell like chlorine by now. No way is he letting that asshole die. His asshole.

"Alright Henderson. Whatever you say man." Billy huffs as he climbs over Max and gets out of the car.

Dustin hesitantly waves before running through his front door.

"Neil and mom went away for the weekend. So were okay." Max sighs softly when Billy gulps upon parking in front of their house.

Billy looks around and sighs in relief when he sees Neils truck missing. He rests his head against the steering wheel and turns to face Max.

"So whos necklace was it?" Max wonders quietly, staring straight forward.

"Katie's." Billy mumbles, shutting his eyes tiredly, his face smushed into the steering wheel.

"Was she your girlfriend or something.. From California?" Max turns to face him slowly.

"No, Max. She was my little sister." Billy sighs, sitting back up and reaching for his necklace and squeezing his eyes shut when he realizes it's not there.

"Is she with your mom?" Max frowns.

"They're both dead. But god I fucking hope they're somewhere together, painting nails and reading stories or some shit." Billy punches the wheel twice and Max flinches.

"How did she-" Max starts but Billy's crying and smushing his face back into the steering wheel.

Max cautiously puts her hand on his back and rubs it in circles.

"She was- She was fucking ten. What kind of- What kind of fucking god gives a ten year old cancer?" Billy's nose is running and he's just rambling as tears fall onto the leather seats.

"My mom knew he hit me- She knew it- And she just couldn't handle losing her kid- But guess what? When I was lost- When she was losing me- She didn't kill herself over it?! No- But fucking Katie. God damn saint. Mom drove straight off the Pacific Coast Highway for her. Can't even be mad. Not at either of them. I'm just- Katie died in my arms. The same Katie who brought me ice cream when dad broke my ribs and the same Katie who prayed to whatever fucking god there is for me- Every night. Dear God- P- Please make papa s- stop hurting Bill. He's a good big brother. He takes me to the movies and braids my hair and all. He's so sad. Please god. Amen. All that bullshit.You just- You look so much like her and sometimes I lose it. Please don't fucking die, alright? I don't hate you- I never have. I can't. You're my sister. I love you- Okay?" Billy sobs out, rubbing his hands over his face.

Max pulls him into her arms and cries too.

They sit like that for a few minutes before they pull away and sit in silence.

"Everytime mom takes me to church, I pray for you too." Max sniffles, wiping the snot from under her nose before getting out of the car and heading up the driveway.  
\----

 

Billy rolls off the couch at around two in the morning when there's frantic knocking at the front door.

His eyes go wide and he opens it hesitantly.

"Billy- I-" Steve starts but Billy pulls him inside and into his arms tightly. He's feeling too damn emotional today.

He pulls back quickly and squeezes his nose shut.

"Jesus sweetheart, you smell like shit." Billy groans, squinting in the darkness.

"Hello to you too." Steve snorts, walking past Billy and into the bathroom, turning on the shower.

When Billy sees Steve in the light he furrows his eyebrows.

"Dude what the hell have you been doing?" Billy whispers loudly, shutting the bathroom door and furrowing his eyebrows even more as he observes every inch of Steve.

He's literally covered in gross grey-brown water.

"Can I clean up first?" Steve sighs, stepping into the shower with his clothes on.

"You better have a damn good explanation as to why you are covered in literal shit water or I'm divorcing your ass." Billy mumbles as he slumps down on the toilet lid.

Steve sticks his arm out through the curtain and opens his palm in front of Billy's face.

Billy sees the necklace lying in a bundle in his hand. He starts crying and crashes into the shower, pulling Steve into his arms and kissing him with tears falling down onto their lips.

"I love you. Fuck Harrington- I love you so much." Billy clings onto him tightly, kissing him everywhere.

"Of course you decide to tell me when I'm covered in fucking gray water." Steve laughs softly, tears in his eyes.

"God I want to marry your ass someday." Billy wipes the tears from his face with the back of his hand and pulls Steve in tighter, until his head is tucked into Steve's chest.

"I love you too. If you couldn't tell by my five hours spent digging around in a weird sewer." Steve says quietly, kissing Billy's jaw as the water runs over them.


End file.
